


A Day in the Life of a Commoner

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Series: Confessions, Condoms, and the Host Club! [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, F/M, Facials, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki played the suave, smooth, playboy for the girls at Ouran for three years. Why not for Haruhi? A sweet, smutty oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of a Commoner

Haruhi Fujioka was more than a little nervous, but her Father needed the money, and just this once she could help out. He'd sacrificed plenty over the years for her and her mother, and now it was Haruhi’s turn sacrifice something precious too.

"My name is Tamaki," the tall, finely dressed man said. 

His fingers brushed her arm and she jolted. Haruhi swallowed thickly. He was barely touching her. This man was safe. Well, safe as any stranger. If he'd intended to harm her he'd have done it already, right?

"What's your name?" Tamaki asked, voice smooth. 

"My name is Haruhi," she managed quietly. 

He motioned for Haruhi to take the place beside him on the bed. She sat down, tentative against the silk sheets. 

Tamaki nodded, inching closer. "Haruhi, you're very pretty." 

He leaned down until his lips brushed the shell of her ear. Haruhi shivered and Tamaki smiled.

"You paid for me,” Haruhi said curtly. “I didn’t ask for compliments." 

"I know I don't have to," he began, fingers tickling her waist through her shirt. "I want to."

Haruhi threw an arm over her face to hide the embarrassment, eyes screwed shut. She had yet to sleep with a man.

"I’m your first," Tamaki said casually, catching her lips in his.

Her whole body stiffened. How could he tell? She could feel his hand inching under shirt, breezing across her navel. Her breathing hitched. The hand traveling toward her chest stilled, and she let out a breath of relief. There was a lump in her throat.

"What are you so afraid of, sweetheart?" He asked, pulling his hand away. "I'll be gentle."

Haruhi didn't need to like him, didn’t want to. Only a noble could make something as simple as sex into a drawn out affair. 

"I don't know," Haruhi forced herself to speak clearly. "It's only like you said, sir." A blush creeped across her cheeks. “That you’re my first.”

"Haruhi you're so cute!" Tamaki shrieked. “So, so, so, cute!"

Excitement bubbled out, childish and startling. She opened her eyes to stare. Haruhi frowned. 

"Tamaki," she complained, "We're supposed to be staying in character, remember?"

The blond cast her a pouty look. "But Haruhi, how can I stay in character when you're just the sweetest, cutest, girl I've ever seen? It's so difficult to keep up this when you look so nervous!" 

Haruhi sighed. "Tamaki, we talked about this. This is a roleplay. I'm not really scared, remember? I'm fine."

Tamaki looked skeptical. She did seem perfectly normal, when just a few minutes ago she'd looked stricken with fear. On the other hand, they'd been going out for a long time—there wasn't any real reason for Haruhi to be afraid of him. Tamaki nodded sharply, determined to do his best.

Haruhi's body tensed as Tamaki began to lower his against her on the bed. She could feel the contours of his body, the muscle in his thighs and the heavy erection behind his pants. She swallowed.

"Aren’t you lucky I found you?" he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "There are some other nobles with rather...peculiar tastes." 

His hand slid across her white cotton shirt, tugging at the ruffled sleeves with no real intention of disrobing her. Haruhi found her mouth suddenly dry; tongue heavy. She managed a jerky nod in lieu of answering. Warm hands slid down to touch her breasts through her top. 

"I said, aren't you lucky?" He punctuated the words with a sharp pinch to her nipples, the white cloth rubbing them roughly.

"Yes...!" she managed, breathless. "Yes..I'm lucky, lucky you found me." 

"That's a good girl." 

Tamaki climbed on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. He leaned down and kissed her neck, teeth grazing the artery. 

"Won't really hurt you," he mumbled against her skin, and Haruhi really wanted to believe him, but she was terrified. 

Her arms were useless at her sides, pinned and straddled by strong calves, and someone she had known mere minutes was pressing his teeth against her throat. How could she trust a man she didn't even know?

With another lick at her neck he pulled back, hands at her breasts again, movements slow and teasing. He found her nipples easily, pinching with his forefinger and thumb, rolling the nubs between his fingers. He rubbed them, smiling in satisfaction when a noise escaped her lips.

"Like it?" he asked.

Haruhi responded automatically, rolling her eyes. "Obviously."

Haruhi covered her mouth at the character break. Tamaki chuckled, opting to finally slide his hands under her shirt. He unclipped the bra easily, allowing the material to slide across her breasts as he pulled it away. Haruhi closed her eyes and he tugged the shirt above her chest in one swift movement, exposing small, perky breasts to the cool air. Her nipples hardened and she shivered.

"Ah, so cute and little...!" Tamaki said, touching them softly. 

Haruhi resisted the urge to yell at him. They weren't that little.

He felt the flesh in his hands, squeezing tenderly. Haruhi grabbed at the sheets. Suddenly, the sensations stopped. Haruhi stilled her body and opened her eyes. A cold violet gaze was on her.

"Are you trying to ruin my sheets?" he asked slowly. 

His eyes slowly traveled down her body until they reached her hands, silk still crushed between her nails and palm. Her eyes widened and she immediately opened her hands, dropping the expensive material. Afraid again, she realized just how little she knew of this man, of his temper and usual behavior. 

"You do realize the money I'm paying for this wouldn't even cover a fraction of how much those sheets cost me, don't you?" 

Haruhi wasn't sure how to respond, or even if he was even looking for an answer. She settled for silence instead.

"You have a peculiar habit of not answering my questions, don't you?" 

When Haruhi didn’t respond Tamaki’s jaw tightened.

"You know what happens to bad little girls, right?" This time he didn't bother to wait for an answer. "They get punished."

The words fell from his lips and hung in the air before shattering.

"Oh Haruhi, I can't do this anymore!" Tamaki confessed.

"It's scary! I can't say these kinds of things to you! Especially when you look so afraid and small! Why do I have to do this? It's getting scary!" 

"I already told you, I'm fine. Why would I be afraid of you?" 

"You're sure you like this, right?" Tamaki asked. 

Had Haruhi missed the mark when she'd thought up this scenario? She'd thought Tamaki would enjoy playing the dominant role for once. For once, she wanted Tamaki to be the bigger person. She wanted Tamaki to be the emotionally stable one. She was sure he was capable of it, even if it was only pretend.

"Tamaki, you aren't enjoying this?" 

She knew this was something Tamaki was capable of. Playing the smooth, suave playboy for girls was something he'd done at Ouran for four years. 

"It's not like that. I really like you Haruhi, but..." his voice trailed off.

"You're not into this?” Haruhi finished for him. “It's fine, we can do something else if you want." 

Haruhi wasn't going to force Tamaki to act in any way that he didn't like. Still, it wasn't as if she'd written him exact dialogue. The words he'd said had all been his own.

"No, no! It's not that I don't like it, but, oh, Haruhi! I don't want you to be upset!" 

Haruhi wavered. “So you do like this, right?” 

Tamaki's face was slowly turning red. What was there to be embarrassed about?

"I do like it actually...I just—I don't want you to think I'm some kinda sadist!” Tamaki’s shoulder shook. “I'd never hurt you for real!" 

His eyes slid down to his lap, and he looked more dejected and embarrassed than she'd seen in a long time. Haruhi allowed a small smile to slip across her face.

"Well duh That's kind of the point. It's not for real." 

So Tamaki was just feeling bad because he was...enjoying it?

In just seconds Tamaki was the noble again, smirking mischievously and eyeing Haruhi on the bed. Carefully, he began removing himself from on top of her. He placed his feed on the floor so he could sit upright.

"Bend over my lap," he said curtly.

Haruhi's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious. She waited for him to burst into laughter. He didn't. He did however, make direct eye contact with her. When he smiled the strangest tingling sensation wormed its way into Haruhi's gut.

"Come now, pretty, fair is fair,” he curled his finger and motioned her closer. “You hurt something of mine, so I get to hurt something of yours." 

Haruhi found herself slowly crawling across the length of the bed until she reached the edge where Tamaki was sitting. 

"We haven't got all night, now." 

Finally, she reached his lap, and was nearly grateful that she had to lay down. She'd never felt so thoroughly humiliated and weak in the knees at the same time. She buried her face into the silk sheets. She clenched her eyes shut.

"What a cute skirt," The Noble said, and she could practically feel the egotistical smirk. He began playing with the hem of it, pushing the long cloth up to expose her thigh, and then, her ass.

"Relax, little girl,” Tamaki said softly. “It won't be that bad..." 

His palm finally reached her butt, goosebumps surfacing across her skin. He pulled at the white panties. Iconic. Imagine, a virginal prostitute, dressed all in white. His hand left her skin and she braced herself for the blow.

"Come now," he began, leaning down close,nose brushing her hair. "I'll warn you first..." 

His hand came down across her skin sudden and powerful, a loud smack resonating throughout the entire room. For the first time that night, Haruhi actually cried out. It hadn't hurt much, but her nerves were wrung taut.

"Ready now, beautiful?" 

He didn't wait for an answer. He hit her again, with a resounding smack, and Haruhi choked on a strangled. Biting her cheek to hold back the tears of humiliation, she found herself thinking that she was probably better off as a prostitute anyway, with the sort of stuff he was making her like.

The flesh on her rear jiggled when he slapped it again, and she felt a small coil of heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. She chewed on her lip and closed her eyes. She couldn't be turned on by this.

"So you like it that much?" 

Haruhi vehemently shook her head.She didn't like the sting of pain, she didn't like the way he caressed the hurt afterward, and she definitely didn't like the way every hit was unexpected.

Haruhi's breathing was becoming labored, short gasps a thundering heartbeat. He'd smacked her at least ten times—not that she was counting. Haruhi could feel his erection brushing her stomach through the fabric of his pants; insistently nudging her belly as she squirmed in his lap like a child. She'd begun to focus on it, the feeling of pressure against her stomach..

The next time Tamaki's lowered his hand it was to touch the sensitive skin between her legs. Haruhi balled her hands into fists. So they really were going to do it then, weren't they?

"If you like it, Daddy isn’t doing a very good job of punishing you." 

Haruhi remained silent. Finely manicured fingers wound themselves around her waist and slowly began to move her from his lap.

"Being as you're new to the business, I suppose I'll be fine removing my own clothes." 

He winked at her and began removing his pants with smooth and practiced movements. He folded them neatly before placing them on the ornately engraved end table beside his bed. Everything about this man screamed money, from the expensive sheets to the imported furniture.

In the midst of her thoughts he'd slid out of his socks, shirt, and underwear, and for the first time in her life Haruhi witnessed a man's fully naked figure. She glanced away. It was strange looking, to say the least. It was larger than she'd expected too, not that she had any frame or reference.

“Come back sit on Daddy’s lap, Haruhi?” Tamaki asked, patting his naked thighs.

"I'm not a child to be coddled.” Haruhi swallowed. “I know what I'm here for," she reminded him.

Tamaki smiled, bowing his head. "Of course."

His hands tightened just above her hips and lifted her up so that she was seated snugly in his lap, eye-to-eye. She could feel his erection presently now, bobbing in between her legs and insistently pressing through the cloth of her underwear. She wondered briefly when it would start to become unpleasant. According to all the women she'd talked with—it really would become unpleasant—painful, even. 

"First you needn't be coddled, now you tremble. Which is it?" 

He distractedly toyed with the strands of her hair. Tamaki shifted and his cock brushed her, right there, and it sent a chill right up her spine. She shuddered again, but this time for another reason. Very hesitantly, she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry,” he said slyl. “They're not made out of silk." 

He shifted his pelvis again, brushing his cock against her clit. "You're so wet, Haruhi, I can feel it through your panties." 

"Ah...!" Something about the way he'd said her name sent chills up her spine. Like she was important—someone cherished.

Haruhi couldn't decide whether she hated him or whether—well, of course she hated him! As if the whole situation wasn't bad enough, Tamaki felt the need to constantly mock and belittle her. Haruhi was not amused.

"Over just a bit," the blond said, motioning to the right. 

A little more shuffling and maneuvering and Haruhi was sitting firmly on top of his thigh, damp underwear pressed against his skin. She couldn't help but move. The friction was electrifying. The second she canted with her hips she cried out.

She moved again, grinding back and forth, half-embarrassed and ashamed for voluntarily seeking out the pleasure. She pressed her forehead to his shoulder to hide her eyes, and immediately his hand appeared at the back of her head, stroking the nape of her neck and running fingers through her hair.His other hand snaked behind her back to rest at her rear, slowly enclosing his fingers around the flesh and squeezing.

Haruhi hesitated, almost stopped to think, but then Tamaki's hand was pushing at her butt, rocking her against his leg. Haruhi could feel something inside begin to wind and tighten.

The hand sliding underneath her shirt brought her back to reality, and when her eyes snapped open she realized she was no longer wearing her under. Both of the noble's hands were beneath her shirt now, and her head was beginning to hurt from the angle so she sat upright and felt terribly embarrassed when the Tamaki met her eyes.

She couldn't look someone straight in the face while she was sitting on his thigh naked and having her breasts fondled. He pinched at her nipples, pulling and twisting a little too roughly,until Haruhi moaned.

"Nnn..ahhh...!"

“You make such beautiful noise," he whispered.

One of his hands left her chest, journeying down to play with the tuft of hair below her navel. When he pressed his fingers further into the soaked flesh, Haruhi whimpered, small and needy.

"Lift your hips up for Daddy." 

Haruhi complied. She wasn't bothering to overthink things anymore, it wasn't as if doing that really ever got her much of anywhere anyway. Why should she think? It was easier to just go along with things.

"Aah!" 

Tamaki's finger was right there—there! It was probing right where her hole was, right where his penis was supposed to go inside.

"Why are you...?" Haruhi managed to ask, throat dry. 

Tamaki responded by pushing his finger completely inside. Haruhi's body jerked, tightening up. She swallowed, trying to keep her breathing steady. It was a strange sensation, new and different. It was weird to know that something of Tamaki's was literally inside her body. He began withdrawing his finger slightly, before curling it. Haruhi writhed in his lap.

"Ahhnnn!" 

She had half a mind to ask him, just what the hell is that, and how come no one told her it was in there? She decided not make a fool of herself. Besides, she couldn't really talk much anyway. It was near impossible for her to even catch her breath. He curled his finger again, thrusting with the help of Haruhi’s slick. It was almost too much.

"I knew you'd like it," he said with a smile.

"Many men don't know about this. They don’t take the time to found out, but this," he wiggled his finger, "is my favorite part." 

Haruhi wasn't really processing most of what he was saying, only that it was about women and pleasure and god—he was using his fingers like a cock.

The movements stopped and Tamaki retracted his hand before wiping the moisture across his sheets. Haruhi couldn't believe it. After all the trouble she'd been in? The rich bastard.

"Princess?” He shifts her beside him. "I know a trick that makes a first time easier."

He left the bed and dropped to his knees in front of her, nose brushing her inner thighs. The only thing she could think of was that he was checking to make sure she was clean. She'd heard that prostitutes could acquire diseases from too much sex. 

"Ah!" Haruhi yelped in surprise when something warm and wet slide across the soft skin between her legs. 

She glanced down, greeted by a head of blond hair. The sensation returned and she gasped. That could only be one thing. That had to be Tamaki's tongue. The slick muscle pressed hotly against her clit before sicking. She couldn't help the noises anymore.

"Ahhh...!" The last part of the sound caught in her throat, scared away when his tongue began entering penetrating her. 

It pressed in again, warm and probing, before returning to her clit, licking in small strokes. Her hips jerked forward, pressing her clit against his lips. Tamaki pulled his head back, mouth wet.

"I said no moving."

Tamaki gracefully sat down beside her, patting his thighs, followed by a come hither motion. He looked at her, eyes warming her skin.

"Now be a good girl."

Haruhi couldn't. There was no way she could move across the bed and sit down on his lap, and put that thing inside of herself. It was standing straight up like it was waiting! Before she even knew what she was doing, she shook her head.

"Come, Princess. You'll love it." He stroked himself languidly with his hand. "Promise."

She had to move. There was no telling how long he was going to indulge her like this. Any other man—she'd heard the stories—probably would have gotten fed up ages ago. The last thing she needed was an aggravated nobleman. She did need the money, didn't she?

"Don't make me count to three," Tamaki said sweetly, lips curved into a perfect smile. "You won't like what happens if I get to three."

She began positioning herself above Tamaki almost, fearful his patience was running thin. Arranged neatly overtop of his cock on her knees, she took a deep breath, and began lowering herself.

"That's a good girl," he mumbled into her skin. Haruhi could feel herself shaking.

When she finally lowered her body enough that his cock could touch her lower lips, her body went rigid, and she stopped. Breathing heavily, she grasped onto his shoulders. She began forcing her body down, muscles tightening. It was going to be terrible, she was sure of it.

With striking detail, Haruhi could feel Tamaki's cock breaching her. She could feel the thick flesh spreading her open. A quarter of the way in, she stopped trying. It wasn't the length so much as the girth. She felt incredibly stretched, close to tearing. With what little strength she could muster she tried pushing her body down again. Tears pricked in her eyes.

"Stop." The voice in her ear commanded. "You're far too tense, this isn't going to get us anywhere." 

He definitely sounded frustrated, maybe even angry. He was going to get rid of her if she couldn't do it right. He was going to find a more experienced whore for half the price. She had to take responsibility. She inhaled deeply, prepared to try again.

"Enough." 

Her body froze, tears caught in her eyes and voice caught in her throat. He was done with her.

"Up," he said, motioning with his hand. "Take it out." 

Haruhi did as she was told and remained hovering above his lap with trembling knees. What an idiot she was. 

Tamaki exhaled. "Darling, beautiful, Princess," Tamaki started, gently removing her hands from cher face. "No need for tears." 

Haruhi nodded as Tamaki began lowering her hips. She settled down, cock between her legs nudging her clit.

He reached behind his back and turned to face her with a small bottle in his hand.

"A gentleman is always prepared," he said matter-of-factly. 

Haruhi swallowed and wiped at her eyes, relieved. She must have been the luckiest whore in the world to grab a noble so...noble. Slick fingers pressed against her sore opening; she tensed.

"Just two," he reassured her. 

Tamaki worked his fingers until she was keening. There was something building inside of her; a strong, steady thrum of pressure in her abdomen. Something just out of reach.

"Nngh..." she gripped at his shoulders with delicate fingers. "Aah, ahh, ahhh...!" She couldn't help the noises, could barely registering she was making them. 

Through half lidded eyes she could see Tamaki smiling. How, she wondered, could someone be so happy?

His thumb flicked at her clit and he added a third finger. While it was a much tighter fit, it wasn't painful, and Haruhi found herself wanting more. His thumb moved in circular motions while his fingers curled. Haruhi was certain that she wouldn't be able to do this herself; she was terrible at multitasking. She could barely do the dishes and hum a tune at the same time.

Tamaki's fingers thoroughly explored her insides, pressing against that bundle of nerves that sent her thrashing.

"Ahh, ah, s-something is--" she tried her best to explain, finding her voice terribly cracked and her mind terribly inarticulate. "Something is happening..." 

She was trying to explain the heat spreading throughout her body, the pinpricks of pleasure that build and crested until she couldn’t breath.

Haruhi’s body jolted, muscles tense, and the most intense wave of pleasure she'd ever experienced filled her body from the heels on her feet to the tips of her fingers. She remained tense another moment before her hips jerked, once, twice, three times against his fingers and her body locked up again. Heat exploded from between her legs, her thighs drenched. 

"My, my," a voice said; Haruhi snapped her eyes back open. "I thought you seemed a bit sensitive." 

Haruhi pushed herself away from him, straightening her back and averting her eyes. She looked down; a big mistake. The skin between them looked soaked. 

"Nearly looks like you had an accident," Tamaki teased. 

Haruhi felt mortified.

"Well you should be relaxed now," he said, and began aligning his cock against her entrance. 

Haruhi nearly grimaced. She was far too sensitive. He gripped her hips and pushed into her anyway. It felt so good that it really did hurt, her body over-sensitized and shaking. He jerked his hips and his cock slid the rest of the way inside her.

The movement stopped for a minute and Haruhi managed to catch her breath. She could feel his warm cock pulsing in her pussy. 

"You're strong, Haruhi, I'm sure of it."

"Ah!" 

He snapped his hips she shouted out. She could feel his pubes brushing teasingly against her clit with each thrust. 

"Already?" Tamaki asked, when her muscles began to seize. She couldn't help it.

"I..ah...uh...ahhhh...c-can't..." By the time she'd managed the words out, she'd already forgotten what she was going to say. 

Her body was bouncing up and down on autopilot, his cock brushing her insides so perfectly. Through glazed she eyes managed to look at Tamaki, surprised to find the smile gone, replaced with a half open mouth.

Hands returned to her chest, grasping her nipples. She opened her mouth in a silent moan. He continued playing with breasts while his cock ground into her in rhythm of its own. Before she knew it, that familiar heat was pooling in the pit of her stomach. It couldn't possibly happen again. Was that normal? How long until this was over? Was there something wrong with her?

As her body gradually adapted to his size, she found herself pushing down as his body pushed up, meeting him with each thrust. Slowly the situation became more bearable. Haruhi had heard that sex was supposed to hurt. She wondered if they were doing it wrong.

" I said it was my turn, sweetheart," Tamaki said, voice husky. 

Unsure of what he was going to do, she remained still, confidence wavering. A slick digit began pressing against her hole—the other hole—and Haruhi's eyes widened. The girls in town had gossiped about men with predilections like this. 

"Hey!” 

She tried to tell him that what he was about to do was only for loose women and depraved perverts no morals, but before she could stutter out the word 'don't,' his finger had completely sheathed itself in her bottom. He wiggled around and she gasped, tightening up around his cock.

Haruhi couldn't believe how thick his finger felt in there. Much thicker and fuller than it'd felt when he'd stuck it between her legs. Too soon, he began adding another finger, warm and slippery. He began stretching, twisting his fingers inside her. He jerked his hips in tandem with a thrust into her ass, and Haruhi's entire body shook. Haruhi came undone again, just like that.

Tamaki smirked as her body tumbled through the aftershocks. "It's easy for you, isn't it?" 

Haruhi wasn't sure what he’d meant by that.

"Well since I still haven't had my turn," he patted her cheek, "I have to punish you." 

"But—" Tamaki cut her off, and she was almost glad—she didn’t really know what she was going to say anyway.

"Ah, ah, ah! No excuses. Now if you don't mind, I'd like it very much if you were to move off of me and bend over." 

Haruhi did as she was told. Struggling onto all fours, she figured that this couldn't possibly take much longer—it couldn't possibly get much worse. She'd told her father she'd return in less than an hour, assuming the act would only take half as long. Boy, was she mistaken.

"This is what happens to naughty girls," Tamaki said from behind her. 

Haruhi prepared herself for a smack that never came. She turned her head to see him holding a plastic plug. She wondered briefly where he'd retrieved it from. Probably from the same invisible place he'd retrieved the tiny bottle of oil.

"Face against the mattress, beautiful," he muttered, slapping her bum lightly. 

Haruhi had given up on blushing a long time ago, instead settling for the thought that it would all be over soon. Still, she was beginning to wonder if she even wanted it to be over.

"Ah...!" Scratch that, she was sure she did. 

Tamaki was pressing that strange red object into her ass. She could feel her heart rate pick up as she started to sweat.

The object was just the size to stretch past that second ring of muscle He pressed his palm against it, pushing it in as far into her butt as it would fit. Haruhi gasped at the strange sensation, feeling her body temperature rising at the idea that this man had just stuffed her full in both holes.

A hand landed against the back of her thighs; another twinge of pain. Before she could recover a second smack followed, this time right against her ass, knocking the plug inside her. He kept smacking her like that, erratic but precise. He stopped only when her pale skin was sufficiently red.

"On the floor for Daddy, Princess." 

Moving to the floor was an uncomfortable task. She had a sinking feeling that she wasn't supposed to take that thing out of her bottom—if he'd wanted it out, he would have taken it out himself, right?

Haruhi cringed as she lowered herself to her knees, the hunk of red plastic bound tightly in her ass brushing against her insides. With each movement Haruhi's muscles tightened and it shifted. She swallowed. For the first time since they'd entered the room, Tamaki's movements were sluggish and uncontrolled, and when he finally managed to move to the edge of the bed, he let out a whoosh of air.

Haruhi looked up expectantly at him. She had a fairly good idea what he wanted her to do. The next words clarified it.

"Wrap your pretty little lips around it," he murmured, hand in her hair. “Suck me.” Tamaki nudged her head. "It's only fair," he said impatiently.

Haruhi nodded leaning forward. Very slowly she peaked her tongue out. She stretched her tongue further, resisting the urge to flinch when she finally touched it to the organ between Tamaki's legs. So far, it only felt like skin. 

She pressed her tongue down a little more firmly before wrapping her lips around the tip. It twitched in her mouth and her eyes widened. She blinked down at it, before swiveling her eyes up to met Tamaki's.

Unlike before, where they'd been calm, sensual, and centered, they were unfocused, hazy. Very carefully, she hollowed her cheeks to suck on the head. His eyes closed closed tight. Haruhi was glad to know she wasn't the only one easily distracted by the pleasures of the body. Despite all of his talk, Tamaki too could become undone.

She pulled her head back and down again, remembering the way she'd moved her hips. His hand tightened at her shoulder, and Haruhi assumed that was as good a sign as any. Encouraged, she pumped her mouth around his cock a few more times, sucking and lapping.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki began, and for some reason when he said her name she felt nothing but pride. 

The feeling quickly diminished, however, when long fingers wound themselves tightly in her hair and roughly pulled her head away.

"...ah!" Haruhi’s mouth was still wet with spit and precum.

Tamaki's hips jerked as he quickly fisted his dick. Something warm hit her chest. Haruhi looked down. Another ribbon of semen splattered against her cheek. She watched his cock soften, still oozing at the tip. 

"Ah, Haruhi!” Tamaki wailed. “I'm so sorry!" Tamaki flung himself to the floor and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Haruhi, are you mad? I didn't mean to, I just didn't want you to choke, and"

Haruhi shrugged. "It's fine. All we need is a washcloth."

Tamaki seemed happy that Haruhi was the sensible one again. She supposed it for him to think so much.

"I'm going to take this out, so why don't you get the washcloth?" 

Haruhi began pulling at the small red plug in her rear. Tamaki's face colored to match.

"Of course, Haruhi!" 

In seconds he was back at her side with a damp cloth. He wiped the sticky fluid from her chest. 

"I really am sorry..." he mumbled again. 

Haruhi was sure Tamaki was feeling guilty, she just wasn't sure why. Tamaki had a way with turning good situations into complicated ones.

"Tamaki, what's wrong? You said you liked it."

"I did, that's the problem! I'm not some kind of weirdo who always has do this kind of thing!"

Haruhi was almost offended. "I like to do this kind of thing. Does that mean I'm a weirdo?"

"No!” It was cute the way his voice squeaked when he was nervous. “Of course not!"

"Then neither are you. Besides, it's not all the time." 

"I know, I just..." Tamaki tightened his hold around her, burying his nose in her hair. "I didn't really hurt you, right?"

Haruhi shook her head, but before she could reassure him, he started talking.

"Cause Haruhi," he started, voice small. "You're so important. I'd give you anything. Whatever you want, I'll buy it for you."

Haruhi laughed, nuzzling against his skin.

"I know," she muttered, and grinned. "Rich bastard."


End file.
